Asuka Kazama vs Yang Xiao Long
Asuka vs Yang.png|ThunderbladeX Asuka Kazama vs Yang Xiao Long is a What-If Death Battle created by ThunderbladeX. Description Tekken vs RWBY! Two hot-headed powerhouses enter the ring, can Asuka Kazama and her brute strength stand up to Yang and her semblance? Interlude Phantom: Brute strength, a common trait among quick tempered fighters. Blade: And these females are definitely no exception. Phantom: Asuka, Jin Kazama's brash cousin. Blade: And Yang, Ruby Rose's energetic older sister. Phantom: I'm Phantom and this is my trainer, Blade! Blade: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who will win a DEATH BATTLE! Asuka Blade: Ever since she was a young girl, Asuka Kazama has been training with her father using a fighting skill known as the Kazama style. Phantom: She has a fighting style named after her last name!? Cool!! Blade: She was one of the toughest people in the town of Osaka and was known for being the one that breaks up the fights. Phantom: One day, when she returned to her home, her father and his were all hurt. . .badly. Blade: The person who had done this was actually going to The King Of The Iron Fist tournament, soAsuka decides to enter as well so she could find the suspect. Phantom: Well, there's good news and bad news: The good news is that she knows who damaged her father, Feng Wei. . .the bad news is that she couldn't find him. Blade: And when the tourney ended, she returned to her normal life. Phantom: Oh lookie here! A war that her relative Jin Kazama had caused was brought to her attention, so she would enter the sixth tournament to confront and capture him. Blade: Asuka has an enormous amount of strength, easily scaling to the likes of other powerhouses in the series. Phantom: She also has speed that can compare to others, who could react to bullets and rockets with no trouble. Blade: Asuka's fighting style consists of a variety of throws, defensive tactics, and joint manipulations to neutralize the foe's attacks and use their momentum against them. Phantom: Didn't cha do somethin' like that once. Blade:. . .Please don't trigger that horrible moment. Phantom: Anyways, yeah, Asuka's style is mostly about defense, defense and defense with a dash of reversals. Blade: She has a set of weaknesses, however. Like how she seems to be quick tempered and cocky. Phantom: The anger could actually be a strength in some parts, though. Blade: Sure she may look like an average schoolgirl, but beware. . .every rose has their thorns. "Man, you're weak." Yang Blade: Yang Xiao Long, along with Ruby Rose, was raised in the island known as Patch under the influence of Yang's father and Ruby's mother. Phantom: Their dad was a Huntsman who taught at Signal Academy and their mother was a Huntress that embarks on plenty of missions. . .and she was killed during one of them. Blade: Yang's father was crushed by this and suffered a breakdown. Meanwhile, Yang found out that her mother wasn't her real one and realized that her biological mom had left her. Phantom: Yipes, this is one hell of a situation. Blade: One day, motivated to find her real mother, Yang took Ruby with to find her and become tired and bruised. Phantom: It gets worse and better. Once the two arrived, they were attacked and almost killed, but that's when good ol' Uncle Qrow stepped in and saved them. Bade: Many years later, Yang still continues her search while raising her half-sister, but now she is attending Beacon Academy to become a Huntress. Phantom: Yang is an optimistic type of person and never gives up in any situation. Blade: She is very hot-headed as well and prone to losing her temper, especially when a piece of her hair is torn in battle. Phantom: And when people have a hot temper, they are usually aggressive fighters, right? Right! Blade: She has a set of bullet shooting gauntlets on her arms called Ember Celica, each having 12 shells in each, giving her 24 shells in total. Phantom: Yang can use these as a boost to speed her way towards an opponent and are powerful enough to produce shockwaves. Blade: Aside from the normal shells, she has the Red Shells as well. They are more powerful and are capable of exploding on contact. Phantom: She also has her Aura for raising her defense and offense, it can raise her senses too. Blade: With the Aura, Yang can also unlock another's, giving them power as well. Phantom: But that's not all that's what makes her so strong, it's her semblance! Blade: When her semblance is activated, her hair glows yellow and her pupils turn red. As her opponent becomes tougher, so does she, giving her more attack potency with every hit taken. Phantom: There's a catch to this though, if the opponent can knock her out or somethin', her semblance is negated COMPLETELY, not only that, but if her Aura is used for too long, her power drops as well. Blade: She also has trouble with foes who are adept at dodging and counter strikes. In other words, defensive characters. Phantom: So what if defense doesn't really work with her, she can still kick ass and sure as hell can put up a fight against any opponent! "Instead of Sweetheart, you can just call me Sir." Pre-Fight Blade: All right, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all! Phantom: But first, y'all can follow my account on Twitte-''' Blade: NO ADS. '''Phantom: Fine, geez. . .IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! Fight Location: Vale Time: 4:30 pm Yang was currently walking the streets of the city, the weather was actually pretty nice. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky, the sun was shining, it was a good day to be outside. Meanwhile, a teenage female by the name of Asuka was speeding along on her bike in pursuit of a person who sports a hat, a suit, and a cane. Remind you of anyone? That's right. Roman. The villain was driving away from a robbery that he had caused, and Asuka happened to notice and chase him. Distracted by the fact that she was focused directly on Roman, she didn't see the blonde that was IN FRONT OF HER. CRASH. Now the two females were on the ground and the bike was smashed up. Asuka held her head as she stood up and noticed that her target was now gone. Asuka: "Dammit!!" She said as she then kicked some dirt into the air in frustration. Then Yang stood. . .and she. Was. Pissed. Off. Yang: "Watch where you're going, you idiot!!" Asuka noticed the other and faced her, hands now folded. Asuka: "Well SORRY, I was just trying to catch a criminal, but NO, you HAD to step in the way!" Yang: "You could've given a heads up!" Asuka: "I didn't have to, now get out of my face!" The older sister of Ruby Rose had enough of this, it was time to shut this girl up for good. The blonde haired hot-head reeled her right hand and prepared to strike her in the face. (Cue ''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vsWPtiizF1M&index=10&list=PL17310690302C5675) '''FIGHT!' The brunette spun in a circle while moving forward, evading the punch as she uppercuts Yang a few feet into the air. Asuka continues the assault by delivering a couple punches and kicks to the airborne foe before sending her into a wall using her shoulder and her upper arm to shove her. Once Yang hit the wall, she bounced off and dashed forward while at the same time tossing a few bullets at the other. Noticing this, the Tekken fighter dodged the two bullets, but what she couldn't dodge was a satisfying punch to the gut, making her reel back. As Asuka's head lowers, Yang's other fist comes up and whams her in the chin, sending it back up. Yang continues her punching until the other female blocks with her wrist before twirling once and attempting a punch to the chest. Yang blocks this and tries to uppercut, that too fails, however. The two combatants counter each other's strikes until Yang manages to dodge a kick and shoot a shell into the foe's side before delivering seven punches to the chest, one sending Asuka skidding across the street. That was when Yang inserts a red shell into her Ember Celica and fires it towards the teen. The bullet hits the ground in front of her and explodes, shrouding the surrounding area in flames. Now there was just flames where the Osakan brawler was, and there was nothing but silence for a moment. Then a figure emerged from the fire. . . (Cue ''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-tyPSoYNzJg&index=22&list=PL17310690302C5675) Asuka, while in the air, tries to strike Yang with a punch, but misses the swing due to the blonde swaying back. Asuka's fist ends up making contact with the ground, but she rolls back just in time to evade a downward strike from the Huntress. Yang: "You're better than I thought." Asuka: "Just shut up and keep fighting." As the brown haired female spoke, her legs arced up and over her head, almost like a cartwheel. This took Yang be surprise and popped her up again, and with the back of Asuka's fist, Yang was once again sent backwards, this time into a moving car. Yang rolled back upon impact and stood on top of the vehicle while Asuka grabs onto the door and leaps onto the hood as well. The car swerved left and right as the two tried to keep their balance while delivering punches and kicks towards each other. The vehicle then spun out of control, throwing Asuka off but keeping Yang on because she was holding on to the rear, where it SLAMS into the side of a building, resulting in a massive explosion. Asuka stood, looking at the carnage as she walked over to it to see if her threat was really done for. She was not dead at all. She was standing just fine. And a piece of Yang's hair was floating in the air in front of her. '''BOOM!!' Yang: "You. . .BITCH!!" (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Clvj81QmTA) Yang had just activated her semblance, her lilac eyes turning blood red and her hair illuminating brightly. Now the fight truly begins. . . Using one of her shells to propel her forwards, she speeds past the female while delivering a punch. Then, as she was behind the other, Yang performs the same thing, again, and again, and again, faster and faster until she ran out of regular bullets. This didn't bother her though, she can take this girl down with her enhanced power. Yang unleashes a flurry of punches towards the Tekken fighter, but Asuka does manage to block one of the hits. . .and punish it with two. POWERFUL. KICKS. The two attacks send Yang sky high, however, while the golden haired female was up there, she aligned herself, her right fist pointing towards the Earth. She was planning to do a risky move. As her velocity grew, so did the potency of her punch. Asuka saw this and reeled back her right arm, ready to go all-out on this one as well. The two screamed in fury as the their fists met each other, the very impact of the two strikes shattered all nearby windows and caused the ground below Asuka to crack. Asuka has done something else as well. . . She uses her left arm to grab Yang's waist, then uses her momentum to SLAM her right into the ground. Yang was now face up on the ground, barely able to move. Asuka: "I won't hold anything back!" (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QddEtTkgywQ) On the other hand, Asuka was right on top of her, punching her repeatedly in the face over and over until it didn't even look like her face anymore. The schoolgirl stood with her left hand grasping the other's neck, she then tosses her up into the air and brings her back down towards the ground again, soon grappling the other's arm and breaking it. Then she grabs Yang's waist once again and uppercuts her into the air, this time everything went into slow motion. . . Asuka: "Take THIS!!" Asuka turns and jumps into the air, delivering a roundhouse so powerful, it makes its way through Yang's mid-section, splitting her in half. (Music stop) The Osakan from Tekken looked down towards the corpse, trying very hard to calm her breathing. She then lets out a smirk, saying her last sentence before walking away. Asuka: "You asked for it." K.O. Asuka spots the driving Roman again, so she grabs one of Yang's Ember Celicas and shoots it to pop his tire. Results Phantom: DAMMIT!! Blade: After a long look at the research, this match almost went to Yang, however, we looked deeper into her stats and found that Asuka has almost everything in spades except for speed. Phantom: Yang may have a Multi-City Block DC and Dura, but what good is that when Asuka almost KNOCKED JIN KAZAMA OUT WITH ONE PUNCH. Blade: Her durability also scalesto the rest of the Tekken roster, who could tank hits from city leveling characters. Phantom: Also, Asuka's fighting style is actually suited for aggressive fighters like Yang, using the momentum of her punches, countering her strikes, and hell, even use her power against her. Blade: In all honesty, she is able to take out Yang even BEFORE she activated her semblance. Phantom: With those defensive attacks, parries, and Town level stats, this schoolgirl was able to take out Yang without the fight dragging out to the point where Yang's semblance will rise any higher. Looks like this blondie this fight didn't last Xiao Long enough. Blade: The winner is Asuka. Next Time Who will you be rooting for? Asuka Yang Who do you think will win? Asuka Yang Do you agree with the results? Ye Nah Category:ThunderbladeX Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:RWBY vs Tekken themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016